Dans ses yeux
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: UA réincarnation. "C'est insupportable", pense Annie en sentant le regard d'Armin posé sur elle, et ce depuis le début de l'année. Mais il y a quelque chose d'encore plus insupportable. C'est l'impression de déjà-vu qu'elle a quand elle contemple l'étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux.
1. Dans ses yeux

Alors... Ceci est un projet quelque peu expérimental. Histoire de voir si je suis capable d'écrire un UA, et aussi parce que j'avais envie d'écrire sur Annie et Armin, tout simplement. Donc, attention, voici mon premier UA, qui est aussi une réincarnation!fic, c'est-à-dire que certains personnages ont des souvenirs de leur vie passée.

N'hésitez pas à me signaler le moindre défaut sur ce texte, je pense avoir encore beaucoup à faire pour écrire un UA digne de ce nom.

J'en profite aussi pour faire un petit coucou à **vava **et **lamebris83** auxquels je n'avais pas pu répondre. Si jamais vous passez par ici, sachez que vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! :)

* * *

><p>Quand Armin lui avait pour la première fois parlé de Roméo et Juliette, Annie s'était contentée de l'ignorer, comme d'habitude. Quand il avait recommencé deux jours plus tard en lui disant qu'elle devrait lire la pièce, elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était devenu fou. Et une semaine après, il réitéra en murmurant qu'il trouvait la relation entre les deux personnages très belle, et Annie dut se retenir pour ne pas lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs. Même si elle finit par le faire.<p>

Mais le pire, c'est que ça ne l'avait pas découragé. Tous les jours, il lui lançait des regards mystérieux, et paraissait toujours attendre de croiser ses yeux furieux pour se concentrer sur autre chose, détournant la tête avec pudeur. Annie était hors d'elle. Qu'avait-il donc ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés depuis le début de l'année, mais depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui semblait bien que cet idiot fini la regardait étrangement. Et ça l'insupportait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait donc pour qu'il soit aussi insistant ? Pourquoi faisait-il autant de mystères ? Et puis d'abord, que voulait-il ?

Oui, que voulait-il ? Car jamais il ne s'était risqué à lui parler sans détours, et elle était persuadée que cette histoire de Roméo et Juliette n'était destinée qu'à lui faire passer un message. Mais quel message, elle n'en savait rien. Alors un jour, un jour où son regard s'était fait trop gênant, elle avait craqué.

La froide Annie Leonhardt avait cédé, et était allée acheter Roméo et Juliette. Après tout, si elle lisait le livre, elle serait sans doute apte à comprendre les signes qu'il lui envoyait en vain depuis le début de l'année. Elle avait donc acheté le fameux livre, et avait découvert avec horreur en lisant la quatrième de couverture que c'était une pièce de théâtre qui parlait _d'amour_. Pas qu'elle ne s'en fût pas doutée, mais le voir écrit noir sur blanc lui fit un choc, et elle eut la pensée qu'elle refusait d'avoir jusque-là :

« _Il ne serait quand même pas amoureux de moi ?! »_

Ne pouvant se résoudre à accepter ça, elle prit son courage à deux mains et lut la pièce. Elle qui détestait lire, elle lut la pièce avec une attention incroyable, allant à chaque fois chercher dans un dictionnaire les mots dont elle ignorait le sens. Elle se persuada que le message était dans le livre. Mais quand elle le referma, elle avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas être plus avancée.

Les jours d'après, elle fit tout son possible pour ne jamais croiser les yeux d'Armin. La sensation de son regard posé sur elle devenait trop pesante. Et à part un message d'amour, elle ne voyait toujours rien d'autre comme explication à ses signaux silencieux, et ses allusions -pas si subtiles que ça en fin de compte. Mais les jours passaient, et elle ne réussissait qu'à détourner le regard. Même les deux meilleurs amis d'Armin, Eren et Mikasa, semblaient surpris devant l'insistance du jeune homme à vouloir se rapprocher d'elle.

Alors elle décida de s'accoutumer aux regards posés sur sa nuque, car cet imbécile trouvait toujours le moyen de se mettre juste derrière elle dans tous les cours, ne cachant même plus ses regards. Et Annie, ulcérée, serrait son stylo avec force pour ne pas lui hurler d'arrêter ce manège qui ne faisait rire personne.

Mais au bout d'un autre long mois, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et aborda Armin à la fin d'un cours, à la surprise générale, en lui disant seulement qu'elle l'attendrait à la fin de la journée car elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Le blond hocha simplement la tête, rougissant, et Annie eut peur que cette réaction vînt confirmer ses doutes.

A la fin de la journée, qui était passée à la fois trop vite et trop lentement, Annie attendit Armin devant le lycée. Quand il arriva, elle lui demanda de but en blanc pourquoi il passait ses cours à la regarder, et pourquoi diable quand il se décidait enfin à lui parler, c'était pour dire des banalités sur une pièce de théâtre.

« Tu l'as lu ? Demanda-t-il pour toute réponse.

-Quoi ? Oui. Et je ne vois pas le rapport. _Hormis le fait que ça soit une histoire d'amour,_ se retint-elle d'ajouter.

-Est-ce que ça t'as plu ?

-Non. Dis-moi juste _pourquoi_ tu as fait tout ça. »

Son ton glacial n'aidait pas Armin à trouver une réponse, et elle se rendit enfin compte de l'intensité de son regard. Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi expressifs que ceux d'Armin. On pouvait y lire tant de choses qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la lueur étrange qui brillait au fond des pupilles du blond.

« C'est... c'est vraiment stupide mais... je trouvais que les personnages... enfin, que Roméo et Juliette... Enfin... j'avais l'impression qu'entre nous... à l'époque... c'était un peu comme ça. »

_A l'époque ? _Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Annie resta interdite, fixant Armin avec inquiétude. Elle éprouvait une sensation de déjà-vu. Et au fond des yeux d'Armin... Était-ce... de la crainte qu'elle lisait ?

« Laisse tomber. C'était stupide. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, le garçon était parti. Annie se sentit soulagée. Tout ça était enfin fini. Elle avait compris qu'il renonçait. Au fond d'elle cependant, une petite voix soufflait, pour la deuxième fois :

_« Quand as-tu commencé à me regarder avec ces yeux, Armin ? »_

Et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux bleus, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son entrevue avec le blond avait ouvert -rouvert- un gouffre béant au milieu de sa poitrine. Car finalement, ce n'était pas de la crainte qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux, c'était de la tristesse.

* * *

><p>Une suite ?<p> 


	2. Peu importe

J'avoue que la suite était déjà toute prête quand j'ai posté cette histoire... Mais j'avais envie de savoir si ça valait la peine que je la poste.

Merci à **vava, MissLittleWadada et tentsubasa **pour leurs reviews ! :)

Voici donc la suite, "Peu importe" ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Suite à la fameuse discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Armin, Annie avait longuement réfléchi aux paroles mystérieuses du blond ; il savait sans aucun doute quelque chose qu'elle ignorait puisqu'il avait fait référence à un temps apparemment révolu, mais Annie ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais rencontré avant l'année en cours. Ce qui l'intriguait encore plus, c'était le regard désemparé d'Armin, où elle avait lu une tristesse si grande qu'elle s'apparentait presque à de la souffrance.<p>

Ne pas savoir l'énervait. Elle n'était pas spécialement curieuse mais détestait laisser une interrogation en suspens, surtout quand cela concernait Armin avait-elle remarqué. Aussi fut-elle doublement surprise quand le jour suivant leur entrevue, le blond l'ignora purement et simplement, fuyant délibérément son regard et s'asseyant le plus loin possible d'elle.

Annie tenta de se dire que _non_, les yeux bleus d'Armin ne lui manquaient pas, mais pour une fois, ce fut elle qui chercha du regard le garçon durant toute la journée. Exaspérée par le changement subit d'attitude du garçon, elle voulut aller lui parler à la fin des cours mais il s'enfuit avant, visiblement déterminé à esquiver une autre explication. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Annie inversa alors les rôles : les jours qui suivirent les étranges paroles d'Armin, elle s'appliqua à le croiser malencontreusement dans les couloirs, et changea de place en classe, se mettant le plus près possible du blond. Ce dernier gardait la tête baissée le maximum du temps, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux multiples écorchures du bois de la table. Ce que ça pouvait l'énerver d'être ignorée ainsi, négligée pour une simple table.

Mais plus Annie persistait à suivre le blond, plus celui-ci semblait s'effaroucher et éviter tout contact avec elle. Si elle se pensait indifférente aux émotions contraires qui semblaient agiter Armin, son cœur se serrait d'une étrange manière à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait enfin, pour une infime seconde, les grands yeux tristes du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas juste la regarder avec ces yeux-là, sans plus rien attendre.

_La tristesse dans ses yeux bleus, Annie ne pouvait pas la supporter. _

La blonde fouilla sa mémoire, encore et encore. Laissa des jours entiers passer sans tourner la tête vers Armin, avant de le poursuivre dans les couloirs des heures durant. Elle cogita, retourna ses pensées, tria ses souvenirs mais rien, rien ne lui expliqua les paroles du blond.

Un mois s'écoula ainsi, et Annie, toujours intriguée, n'arrivait pas à oublier les paroles d'Armin. _A cette époque... _Ce n'était jamais que trois mots. Trois mots qui la hantait, et quand elle y pensait réellement, elle sentait sa gorge se serrer et un sentiment d'intense culpabilité l'envahir. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que ces mots la tracassent autant et elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'être mal quand ils se cognaient, échos incessants d'une époque révolue, contre les parois de sa tête.

Dans sa chambre, le livre la narguait sans temps mort, au point qu'elle le balança un jour contre sa fenêtre, de rage. Il tomba au sol et resta là plus d'une semaine, gisant comme vidé de son âme. Quand elle se décida enfin à le ramasser, car elle en avait marre de devoir l'enjamber à chaque fois qu'elle voulait ouvrir sa fenêtre, elle regarda distraitement les pages froissées. Une phrase attira immédiatement son regard et elle frémit, saisissant d'un geste vif un marqueur fluo pour surligner le passage qui l'avait attirée.

Le jour suivant, elle s'approcha d'Armin, alors que celui-ci était en train de ranger ses affaires de cours dans son sac. Sa réaction fut immédiate : il tourna la tête brusquement comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui se trouvait dans une direction opposée, restant plusieurs secondes dans une position assez grotesque. Annie en profita pour glisser l'exemplaire de_ Roméo et Juliette_ dans le sac du garçon, avant de s'en aller, indifférente. La balle était de retour dans le camp d'Armin désormais, c'était à lui d'agir.

_« Hélas ! Il y a plus de péril pour moi dans ton regard que dans vingt de leurs épées... »_

Armin relisait la phrase surlignée, encore et encore. De temps à autre, une larme venait tacher le papier, formant un petit cercle foncé sur la matière fine. Cette phrase, apparemment singulière, l'émouvait plus que de coutume. Dans la pièce, elle avait une forte signification, mais c'était tout autre chose qui traversait l'esprit d'Armin. Annie se souvenait-elle... d'avant ? Cette question le terrorisait et l'émerveillait en même temps.

Le regard, les épées... Ces mots étaient autant d'allusions à leur vie passée, et à ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Le regard pour le jour funèbre où lui l'avait consciemment trahi, et les épées pour celles qui avaient essayé en vain d'entamer sa carapace de glace.

_Elle ne me pardonnera jamais mes actes si elle se souvient, _pensait Armin. Mais sa curiosité était plus forte, et Annie esquissa un imperceptible sourire quand elle le vit enfin s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait touché une corde sensible, apparemment.

Leurs camarades de classe s'étonnèrent une fois de plus en les voyant parler ensemble, mais ne dirent rien. A la fin des cours, Annie et Armin sortirent dehors, ensemble, et marchèrent un moment en silence dans la rue. Finalement, Armin n'y tint plus et brisa le calme :

« Annie... Est-ce que tu... te souviens ? »

La blonde resta interdite. Elle ne comprenait clairement pas la question, et la lueur qu'elle abhorrait tant réapparut dans les yeux d'Armin.

« Me souvenir de quoi ?! »

Les mots franchirent l'air, abrupts et presque affolés.

« _De quoi parles-tu à la fin, Armin ?! »_

Le blond cligna des yeux. Il s'était trompé. Annie avait peut-être bien choisi une phrase au hasard pour l'attirer, en fait. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était soulagé ou déçu. C'était juste... étrange. Étrange de savoir qu'il pleurait encore parfois dans son sommeil, avouant à Mikasa qu'il se sentait encore responsable pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli avant, alors qu'à côté d'eux, Eren vivait insouciant et sans souvenirs. Peut-être que ceux qui avaient été des titans étaient tout simplement incapables de se souvenir. Peut-être qu'Annie avait délibérément choisi d'oublier. Peut-être que...

En face de lui, Annie fronçait les sourcils, inquiète. Armin semblait en proie à une grande confusion intérieure. Il finit par croiser son regard, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent :

« Ce... Ce n'est rien, en fait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir importunée avec ça. »

Armin sourit légèrement, rougit un peu aussi. Les cauchemars finiraient par s'en aller. Peu importait, en fait, qu'Annie se souvienne ou pas. L'essentiel avait toujours été devant lui, et il l'avait occulté avec soin. Durant tout ce temps, Annie s'était tenue devant lui, aussi belle et, il devait bien l'avouer, aussi froide qu'autrefois, et il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

Il oublierait. Il finirait par oublier. Car les yeux d'Annie semblaient se réchauffer, et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Armin avança doucement vers elle, et l'enlaça timidement. Son cœur battait vite, et sa chaleur était agréable.

Annie songea, sans avoir qu'Armin se faisait la même réflexion, que peu importait. La lueur troublante avait disparue des yeux d'Armin, dans lesquels se lisait maintenant un bonheur non contenu. Et quand les bras d'Armin qui la serraient tendrement firent peu à peu disparaître le vide dans sa poitrine, Annie oublia la tristesse qu'elle avait un jour lue dans les yeux bleus d'Armin. Elle était une bonne personne pour lui désormais, souffla la petite voix dans sa tête avant de s'éteindre définitivement.


End file.
